And she smiled
by elrenda-chan
Summary: It was nothing special, just a slight brush of the shoulder. Then why am I blushing anyway?


_The First time I noticed her was when I was on my way to work._

_She stood next to me as we waited for the traffic light, her gaze strayed to her watch every now and then as if she had an important meeting. The light turned green, she walked then and it didn't take long for me to lose sight of her moving figure between all those others._

_The Second time was also at the traffic light._

_As I was waiting patiently I noticed her at the opposite side. She was very nicely dressed which made it seem like she had just came from or was going on a date._

_When the light turned green we walked past each other, her shoulder brushing my arm just slightly. It didn't mean anything.. she walked away because it wasn't anything special to brush someone else just slightly._

_But I still found myself blushing bright red anyway._

_The Third time was at the café I work at._

_She walked in to take shelter from the rain, her hair had been clinging to her face. She had walked up to me them, smiling softly at me as she ordered._

_For a moment it was as if she had noticed me, but I knew better then to think that. because a woman would never look twice at a boy that was still in high school._

_The Fourth time was when I was sitting in a café myself._

_Even though I was with my friends, I was still bored and had soon taken to staring at the passerby's. Then she walked by, her arm linked with a man, both laughing as they walked past me, not noticing the surprised gaze they got._

_It was only natural for her to go out, but I still felt a hurtful stab._

_The Fifth time was in a bookstore._

_I had always loved reading and I always got my books from the same bookstore. So I was very surprised to see her gazing at the shelves with books also._

_Walking past her I greeted her politely, she smiled back at me before turning back to the books, not knowing the effect that one smile had on me._

_When scanning the books a soft voice broke me out of my trance, turning around I came to face her. She smiled at me, excusing herself and asking me help._

_I helped her pick out multiple books that day, and she smiled at me happily, thanking me multiple times also. _

_The Sixth time was in a bar._

_My friends thought it was stupid of me to be interested in a older woman who I could never get anyway._

_I agreed with them._

_So we went to a club to take my mind off her and perhaps meet some nice girl._

_Imagine how surprised I was when she greeted me with a bright smile when I went to the bar to order a drink. I had stared at her, completely dumbfounded._

_And when she asked me if she knew me from somewhere, telling me that I looked very familiar to her, as if she had met me somewhere before. _

_I don't know what happened exactly or what I said in reply, but she gave me a free drink and I had stayed at the bar the rest of the night._

_The Seventh time I saw her was when I was on my way to some friends._

_She came out of the house opposite of my friend's, a man staring at her as she left. And she looked almost bothered by something as she went on her way._

_She didn't see me, didn't notice me as I gazed at her._

_I saw her many times yes, so you might wonder.._

_The Last time I saw her?_

_I graduated from school with top grades. I had been staying at the dorms of my college, my home being too far away, so it was only natural for me to go back home when graduated._

_It's stupid but, I wished I had been able to talk with her one last time, saying goodbye even though she wouldn't understand why I would say that at all._

_It was in the buss on my way home that I saw her._

_She was sitting on a bench in the park, her gaze had been downcast and she almost seemed to be crying. I gazed at her in surprise, never having seen her without a smile on her face._

_When she raised her gaze to meet mine, my breath caught in my throat._

_Her eyes had widened a little as if recognizing, I waved at her weakly, my lips forming the words goodbye even if she wouldn't be able to hear it._

_And she smiled at me._

He stopped writing, gazing over at what he had wrote. '' It's like a faggots diary really..''

Sighing he took a sip of his drink.

It would have been awesome had he been able to give this story a ending.

But it seemed it would remain like this, he mused.

'' Oh there you are! I was searching for you.'' The voice came closer and the person leaned over his shoulder to read with him. '' What's this?''

'' the story of a one sided love in distance ''

The papers were taken out of his hands carefully, curious eyes scanning the contents.

'' So then why is there no real ending? ''

Ah yes, it didn't end like that he mused.

He laughed out a '' I dunno '' while looking up.

Two brown green eyes stared at him with amusement.

He smiled at her as she sat down next to him, the story still in her hands.

'' Then ill end it!''

His brows rose at that statement. '' How?''

Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his nose making him blink.

'' that's easy ne?''

And she smiled that soft smile of hers.

And this time..

He smiled back.


End file.
